


Zatracony

by Sheamy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Battle, Character Death, Death, F/M, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Love, Married Couple, Married Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sex, True Love, Witch Curses
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheamy/pseuds/Sheamy
Summary: "Przekroczył granicę i nie mógł już pozwolić sobie na życie w samotności. Jego egoistyczna postawa kosztowała ją to, czego w niej nie zniszczył. Jej niewinność i niezachwiana wiara przepadła, a niedługo przepadnie ona sama.[...] Wpatrywał się w nią jakby była całym jego światem, bo była całym jego światem..."





	Zatracony

**Author's Note:**

> "Once Upon a Time" NIE jest moje, gdyby było RumBelle byłoby o wiele więcej.  
>  Za to jestem odpowiedzialna za każdy popełniony błąd.
> 
> ****
> 
> I do NOT own "Once Upon a Time".  
> I do own all my mistakes. 

Między drzewami hulał wiatr, nocna zwierzyna wyruszyła na łowy w świetle księżyca, okoliczna ludność zaryglowała się w swoich domach. W tych okolicach nigdy nie było bezpiecznie, gdy się ściemniało, a szaleństwem było spędzanie nocy poza bezpiecznymi murami domu. Nigdy nie wiadomo jaki humor ma ON. Jego imienia się nie wypowiada głośno, chyba że chce się zaprzedać swą duszę. Pojawiał się, gdy ktoś go wezwał, albo gdy musiał się wyładować. Pech chciał, że przy jego włościach istniało to miasteczko - ciągle narażone na jego gniew. Ale... wszystko się zmieniło, gdy do zamku sprowadził służkę. Nie pojawiał się w miasteczku, w lesie przestało się spotykać dzikie mityczne bestie, a liczba ofiar poważnie spadła. Ten spokój nie mógł trwać wiecznie. Od niespełna dwóch tygodni znów można było stać się jego ofiarą.

Tej nocy jednak mieszkańcy mogli spać spokojnie. Bestia, której tak się obawiali, miała zamiar spędzić całą noc w swym zamku, ślęcząc nad różnymi magicznymi księgami. Jeśli byłoby trzeba, miała zamiar spędzić resztę życia szukając rozwiązania. Zawiódł i musiał odnaleźć sposób, by to naprawić.

Wszystko przez kobietę. Dopóki w zamku mieszkał tylko on, dopóty kontrolę nad nim przejmowała bestia. Lecz odkąd ją poznał to zaczęło się zmieniać. Był głupcem przez co ją stracił, ale kiedy myślał, że już nigdy jej nie ujrzy, ona się pojawiła. W następstwie różnych okoliczności tracili się wzajemnie, poprzez utratę pamięci, zniewolenie, wygnanie, aż po śmierć. Ale ich miłość przetrwała. Myślał, że w końcu zrozumiał, gdzie popełniał błąd. Że tym razem będą mogli w końcu żyć szczęśliwie, ale przyczynił się do czegoś koszmarnego. Do czegoś, czego za wszelką cenę pragnął by ona uniknęła. Jej niewinną dusze splamił mrok morderstwa. Można z tym żyć, prawda? Nie, gdy jest się mieszkańcem Zaczarowanego Lasu, a na twoje potknięcie czeka wielu wrogów. Tak się złożyło, że nim jego słodka i niewinna żona odebrała komuś życie, Nikczemna Czarownica rzuciła na nią potężny urok. Urok, który zakorzenia w sercu mrok, a ten pochłania ofiarę i przemienia ją w potwora, osobę złą i okrutną. Wszystkie wartości jakie wcześniej ofiara reprezentowała znikają, a zastępują je tylko gniew, zemsta, zawiść i potrzeba sprawiania cierpienia innym. Tym, co aktywuję urok jest nic innego jak rzecz najpodlejsza na świecie. Pozbawienie życia niewinnej istoty. Po tym jest już tylko kwestią czasu nim mrok pochłonie ostatni blask dobra w sercu.  
Nie było go przy niej, nie uratował jej, choć obiecał nigdy jej nie opuścić. Przez niego została skazana na ten los. Przez to kim był, co czynił. Wiedział, że ona nigdy nie będzie przy nim bezpieczna. Że skrzywdzić ją mogą jego wrogowie, jego przyjaciele, on sam. A mimo to łudził się, że może zagwarantować jej bezpieczeństwo. Bez niej nie mógł żyć, i ilekroć kazał jej odejść, ona wracała, a jego serce przywiązywało się bardziej. Przekroczył granicę i nie mógł już pozwolić sobie na życie w samotności. Jego egoistyczna postawa kosztowała ją to, czego w niej nie zniszczył. Jej niewinność i niezachwiana wiara przepadła, a niedługo przepadnie ona sama.

Nie wiedział czy można zdjąć urok, ale wiedział, że nie odczyni tego co uczyniła jego żona. Choćby spędził lata nad księgami, znalazł sposób, aby oczyścić ją z mroku, nigdy nie cofnie morderstwa wykonanego jej dłońmi. Łudził się, że odnajdzie sposób by jej nie stracić, a później pomoże jej przetrwać, ale im więcej czasu spędzał nad księgami tym jego nadzieja na uratowanie jej zanikała. Zawiódł i nie uda mu się tego naprawić. To tylko kwestia czasu nim ona dołączy do tej „złej” strony.

Kolejna księga trafiła w ścianę i z hukiem upadła na swoje poprzedniczki. Mężczyzna zacisnął dłonie na krawędzi stołu i wywrócił go. Jego ciało aż kipiało od gniewu. Gniewu skierowanego na samego siebie. Trząsł się z frustracji, miał ochotę wrzeszczeć, niszczyć. I pewnie to zrobiłby parę lat temu, ale teraz jedynie zacisnął pięści, paznokcie przebiły wnętrze jego dłoni, odczekał chwilę, aż jego skołatane serce, znów zacznie bić regularnym rytmem, zaczerpnął parę wdechów i skierował się w stronę stosu ksiąg. Emocje trochę opadły, gdy przez jego głowę przeszła myśl, co by na takie traktowanie literatury powiedziała Belle. Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się na przelotny obraz swojej żony.

Zebrał księgi i odłożył je na miejsce, które przeznaczył na już przeszukane pozycje. Sięgający sufitu regał, był już opróżniany przez niego dwukrotnie. Chciał mieć pewność, że niczego nie przegapił.

Szukał sposobu w słowie pisanym, wśród swych pobratymców, a nawet zniżył się do tego by prosić o pomoc bohaterów. Lecz żadna księga, wiedźma czy wróżka nie znały sposobu, ani o takowym nie słyszały. Ale on się nie poddawał. Musiał znaleźć cokolwiek.

Drgnął, gdy drobna dłoń spoczęła na jego ramieniu. Nakrył ją swoją. Jego szorstka, zgrubiała i zielona dłoń kontrastowała z jej delikatną, małą, niegdyś lekko brzoskwiniową, teraz prawie trupio bladą. Odwrócił się i położył sobie jej dłoń na swojej piersi, spojrzał w jej piękne niebieskie oczy, w których mógłby zatracić się na wieki. Wcześniej wesołe, inteligentne i analizujące każdy detal człowieka, teraz zgaszone i pełne przerażenia.  
\- Myślałem, że śpisz. - odezwał się, lekko zachrypniętym głosem. Przeniosła wzrok z niego na rozrzucone księgi wokół przewróconego stołu.  
\- Próbowałam, ale... Znów miałam ten sen... - głos jej się załamał – Starałam się czymś zająć, ale nie mogłam. Nie chciałam cię niepokoić, skoro cię nie było, pomyślałam, że coś ci przyszło do głowy, ale już nie mogę.... - znów na niego spojrzała – Potrzebuję cię, Rumple.  
Przyłożył swoją dłoń do jej policzka, złożył delikatny pocałunek na jej głowie i przyciągnął ją do siebie. Desperacko wczepiła się w niego, wtuliła twarz w jego koszulę i przestała się powstrzymywać. Jej ciałem wstrząsnął szloch. Odruchowo zaczął nią miarowo kołysać. Chciał powiedzieć, że to nic takiego, że jest przy niej, ale ostatnim razem, gdy próbował ją pocieszyć w ten sposób, wymusiła na nim, że nie będzie jej okłamywał. Tak więc trzymał ją w ramionach, bo wiedział, że jeśli ją wypuści, ona się rozpadnie. A wraz z nią cały jego świat.

Gdy jej uścisk zelżał, wziął ją na ręce i ruszył w kierunku schodów, które prowadziły do jej - ich - sypialni. Mimo lat, które przeżył nic w jego wyglądzie nie sugerowało, że przetrwał ponad trzysta wiosen. Gdyby nie klątwa, która znaczyła jego cerę na zielono ze złotymi przebłyskami, wyglądałby na góra pięćdziesiąt lat. Dzięki klątwie żyje tak długo, co dało mu szansę poznania jego Prawdziwej Miłości. I to klątwa, magia jest największym sporem w ich związku.

Ułożył ją na łożu, przykrył dodatkowo kocami i podłożył jeszcze jedną poduszkę. Pocałował ją delikatnie w policzek i chciał wrócić do poszukiwań, ale gdy tylko się wyprostował, chwyciła go i wyszeptała, by został. Splótł dłoń z jej i ułożył się obok niej, a ona od razu się w niego wtuliła.

Nie sypiał. Istoty takie jak on nie potrzebują snu, nie odczuwają zmęczenia. Ale ona nie była taka jak on, jeszcze nie, i zawsze gdy tego pragnęła zostawał z nią. Nie narzekał na godziny spędzone bezczynnie. Lubił wpatrywać się w jej odprężoną twarz, na jej poruszające się usta, gdy mówiła coś we śnie, odgarniać zabłąkane kosmyki jej kasztanowych włosów. Mógłby spoglądać na nią przez wieczność, choć teraz pragnął wertować księgi w poszukiwaniu rozwiązania, ale nie mógł zlekceważyć tego czego ona chce. Nie popełni błędu, jakim jest skupianie się na jednym celu, który być może nie istnieje, kosztem jej samotności w chwilach, gdy kogoś potrzebuje. Nie kogoś. Jego.

Był potworem. Nie okłamywał się. Wiedział czym się stał, czym tak naprawdę zawsze był – tchórzliwą bestią łaknącą mocy. Pozwolił sobie na chwile słabości i zniszczył jej życie. Jak inaczej można nazwać fakt, że przywiązał do siebie młodą, inteligentną i piękną kobietę na zawsze? Jeszcze niedawno miałby nadzieję, że może się opamięta, dostrzeże to kim on jest i odejdzie. Pozwoliłby jej na to, ale ona zrobiła coś zupełnie niezrozumiałego. Dostrzegała człowieka, za maską bestii i dlatego się w nim zakochała, teraz dotarło do niej, że to nie tyko człowieka pokochała, a i bestię. Wiedziała kim jest, widziała co robił, wie do czego jest zdolny. A mimo to została i nie zamierzała odejść. A teraz cierpi. To on jest jej powodem bólu, wszystko co jej się przytrafiło, przez co cierpiała, przytrafiło jej się przez niego.  
Jest najpotężniejszą istotą czarno magiczną istniejącą na tym świecie, przez całe swoje istnienie zbierał magiczne przedmioty, odbierał życie setkom, gromadził wiedzę ze wszystkich światów, a teraz nie może nic zrobić, by uratować tę którą szczerze kocha.

Belle poruszyła się niespokojnie przez sen, po jej policzkach spłynęły łzy, starł je delikatnie. Była jego siłą i jego słabością. Zrobiłby dla niej wszystko, wszystko prócz wyrzeczenia się swojej mocy.

Magia od zawsze była dla nich powodem dla kłótni. Twierdziła, że jej nie potrzebuje, że jest wystarczająco silny by żyć bez niej, ale... Kochał moc równie mocno jak ją. Nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez ukochanej, więc dlaczego miałby żyć bez mocy? Wmawiał sobie, że potrzebuje magii aby bronić tych których kocha, jednakże to przez magię stracił ukochanego syna, to przez magię straci żonę. Wiedział o tym, ale nie potrafił inaczej. Zdarzyło się, że kilkakrotnie utracił magiczne zdolności, ale zawsze znalazł sposób by je odzyskać. To dawało mu nadzieję. Skoro potrafił odnaleźć magię, odnajdzie też sposób by uratować ukochaną. Jednak tym razem jest bezsilny, a ona o tym wie. Zawsze jasno myślała i wie, że niedługo przepadnie. Nie chciała mu odbierać nadziei, ale zdawała sobie sprawę, że to koniec.

Wielokrotnie o tym rozmawiali i za każdym razem mówił, że sobie poradzą. Skoro on mógł żyć setki lat i czynić zło, a później się zmienić, to on po prostu nie dopuści do tego by pochłonął ją mrok całkowicie. Kiedy narodził się jako Mroczny, nie było przy nim nikogo, kto by zahamował jego nikczemne postępowanie, ale w jej przypadku tak nie będzie. Ma jego, pomoże jej.

Jednak to było kłamstwo. Miał syna, który starał się go zmienić, wskazać dobrą drogę, ale on ją odrzucił, pochłonięty nową potęgą. Pamiętał to uczucie, gdy w jego ciele popłynęła magia, gdy poczuł się jak pan, nie sługa. Nawet po tylu latach słyszał głosy poprzednich Mrocznych nakłaniających go do czynienia zła, tak głośne i wyraźne, zachęcające, kuszące. Nie potrafił się im oprzeć i wciąż ma z tym problemy. Belle wiedziała, że i ona się nie oprze, więc błagała go, aby zakończył to nim zrobi coś potwornego. Błagała go aby ją zabił, gdy tylko podda się złu. Nigdy nie odpowiedział. Choć kiedyś powiedział, że jedyną osobą, która może zmiażdżyć jej serce, jest on sam. Teraz wie, że nigdy na coś takiego się nie zbierze. Mógł ją do siebie zrażać, mógł zadawać jej ból swoimi decyzjami, ale nigdy nie podniósł by na nią ręki, a co dopiero mówić o zabiciu jej. Nie chciał o tym myśleć. Miał nadzieję, że nigdy nie dojdzie do podjęcia tej decyzji.

* * *

Siedziała w oknie ich sypialni, owinięta grubym kocem wpatrywała się w padający na zewnątrz śnieg. Biały puch pokrywał lekką warstewką ziemię i drzewa, zwierzęta uciekały w poszukiwaniu wygodnej i ciepłej kryjówki, tylko od czasu do czasu można było zauważyć tuptającego w śniegu szarego zajączka, który najwyraźniej cieszył się tą niespodziewaną zmianą pogody.

Im dłużej siedziała na parapecie tym zachęcająca była wizja przechylenia się i poszybowania w dół. Upadek z takiej wysokości z pewnością by ją zabił, nawet by nie poczuła. Wmawiała sobie, że byłoby to dla dobra wszystkich, kto wie, jakich okrutnych czynów dokona? Wolałaby zadusić tę zbrodnie w zarodku, ale to byłoby tchórzliwe rozwiązanie. W dodatku wykazałaby się brakiem wiary w ukochanego, który dnie i noce szukał sposobu, aby jej pomóc. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że to na nic, że nie ma dla niej ratunku, ale on tak bardzo wierzył, że może coś znaleźć, że czasami nawet ona w to wierzyła.

Czuła, że nie zostało jej wiele czasu. Zaczynała słyszeć głosy. Może to za wiele powiedziane. Nie głosy, raczej szumy. Nie rozumiała ich, ale skutecznie zaprzątały jej umysł i nie myślała o niczym innym jak o tym jak odebrała życie. Nie mogła spać, nie mogła jeść, nie mogła skupić się na niczym. Wszystko przypominało jej o tym co zrobiła, poczucie winy wciąż jej towarzyszyło, jedynie w jego ramionach mogła znaleźć ukojenie. Jednak to powoli przestawało działać. Na początku pragnęła mieć go przy sobie przez cały czas, ale teraz unikała go. Bała się swoich myśli, które nakłaniały ją do wykorzystania go. Do wykorzystania tego kim jest. Wielokrotnie traciła nad sobą panowanie i była bliska zmanipulowania go, w taki sposób by zrobił to na co w tej chwili miała ochotę. A najczęściej było to wyjście z zamku i sprawienie komuś cierpienia. Ach! Gdyby tylko na cierpieniu się skończyło! Ile to razy myślała o tym by pozbawić życia kogoś jeszcze!

Próbowała ograniczyć ich spotkania do minimum, poprzez przesypianie całych dni i nocy, ale przez powracające we śnie wspomnienie, przez te szumy, nie mogła zmrużyć oka. Przez jakiś czas Rumple przygotowywał dla niej eliksiry nasenne, ale po tak częstym ich przyjmowaniu jej organizm uodpornił się na nie. Teraz nic nie mogło przynieść ukojenia. Nic, prócz...Śmierć nie jest taka zła, prawda?

Spojrzała w dół i zapatrzyła się na pokrytą śniegiem ziemię. Nawet nie poczuje... Podskoczyła, gdy poczuła czyjeś ręce przytrzymujące ją za barki. Odwróciła się przestraszona i napotkała jego pełne troski, ale i strachu, spojrzenie. Mówią, że oczy to odzwierciedlenie duszy, w pełni się z tym zgadzała. Jego dusza była przesiąknięta mrokiem, ale przetknięta błyskami światła. Była twarda, nieugięta i zła, ale i troskliwa, strachliwa i pełna uczuć. Jego ciemne, brązowe oczy idealnie to odwzorowały.

Ostatnio odczuwała wszelkie emocje trzykrotnie silniej. Cierpienie, wyrzuty sumienia, złość, ale i żądzę. To ostatnie zaczęło zwracać na siebie uwagę od niedawna. Za każdym razem, gdy go widziała, wzbudzał w niej same pozytywne emocje. Kochała go, więc oczywistym było że go pragnęła. Ale teraz z ledwością powstrzymywała swoje ciało, by się na niego nie rzucić. Wiedziała, że to nie jest spowodowane jej prawdziwymi uczuciami, a tylko mrokiem, który próbuje przejąć nad nią kontrole. Jednak trudno było się powstrzymywać, kiedy w pamięci miało się wspomnienie jego desperackich pocałunków, w których chciał przekazać jej całą swoją miłość, wspomnienie jego szorstkich, smukłych dłoni na jej ciele, sprawiających, że drżała pod najmniejszym dotykiem. Ale to jego głos sprawiał jej największą przyjemność. Ten cichy, lekko zachrypnięty głos, który na co dzień był arogancki i pewny siebie, a przy niej pełen czułości, zarezerwowanej tylko dla niej.

Nie mogła tak dłużej. Unikała go od prawie dwóch dni. Dwóch przeraźliwie długich dni sam na sam z wciąż narastającym mrokiem. Wciąż wpatrując się w jego pełne czułości oczy, wpiła się w jego usta. Wsunęła dłonie w jego miękkie falowane włosy i wyplątała się z koca. Musiała stać na palcach by dosięgnąć jego twarzy, ale nie trwało to długo, jak zawsze zgarbił się lekko, pogłębiając pocałunek. Położył dłonie na jej tali i przyciągnął ją bliżej siebie. Przygryzła delikatnie jego górną wargę i zaczęła ją ssać. Mruknął i wsunął dłonie pod jej koszulę. Gładził delikatnie jej brzuch. Westchnęła w reakcji na jego dotyk. Wsunął język w jej usta, a ona natychmiast się przyłączyła. Przesunął dłonie wyżej i zahaczył delikatnie o jej prawą sutkę. Jęknęła i mocniej zacisnęła dłonie na jego włosach. Poprowadził ją w stronę łoża, nie przerywając pocałunku. Delikatnie przewrócił ją na poduszki i przeniósł się z pocałunkami na jej szyję. Jego ciepły oddech rozgrzewał jej lodowate ciało w miejscach, w których jego wargi zetknęły się z jej szyją. Bawiła się jego włosami, a on schodził coraz niżej. Rozpiął wszystkie guziki i obdarowywał pocałunkami jej drobne piersi. Jej oddech przyśpieszył, a ciało mimowolnie poruszało się pod nim. Swoją uwagę na powrót skierował ku ustom. Dłońmi błądził po jej ciele, celowo omijając nabrzmiałe sutki, oraz ograniczał dotykanie piersi. Nie miał jej od tak dawna, pragnie sprawić jej przyjemność o jakiej żadne z nich na długo nie zapomni. Zdjęła z niego skórzaną kamizelkę, a następnie koszulę. Pieściła jego skórę swoim dotykiem, kierując się niżej. Nogą zahaczała o jego męskość skrytą pod skórzanymi spodniami. Ocierała się i lekko naciskała, a każdemu jej ruchowi towarzyszył przyśpieszony oddech i ciche pomruki zadowolenia ze strony ukochanego. Chwycił jej dłonie i uniósł nad głowę. Tak ją przytrzymując, nie przestawał całować jej ust, szyi oraz piersi. Wolną dłonią zsunął z niej spodnie i rzucił je za siebie. Gładził jej udo i delikatnie ściskał pośladek. Uniosła nogę i oparła ją na jego biodrze, a on nie przestawał masować jej pośladka, równocześnie odnalazł jej usta i się w nie wpił. Ucisk drugiej dłoni zelżał, co wykorzystała Belle i ujęła jego twarz w dłonie, z pasją oddając pocałunek.  
Odnalazła dłońmi sprzączkę paska, rozpięła ją i zsunęła mu spodnie, uwalniając jego męskość. Jęknął, gdy jego penis otarł się o jej nagą skórę. Dłonie, które ugniatały jej piersi, teraz masowały i ściskały jej pośladki. Opadła na poduszki, przymknęła oczy i skierowała swoje ręce ku piersiom. Podniósł się, zsunął niżej spodnie i głodnym wzrokiem zlustrował kobietę przed sobą. Uniósł delikatnie jej biodra i powoli się w nią wsunął. Jęknęła, gdy poczuła go w sobie. Zaczął miarowo się w niej poruszać, pochylił się nad nią i obdarzył długim pocałunkiem. Położyła swoje dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej i delikatnie przewaliła go na plecy. Usiadła na nim okrakiem i powoli na niego opadła. Przymknęła oczy i zaczęła unosić się i opadać. Sapnął z przyjemności, dłońmi pieścił jej uda i pośladki. Poczuł, że długo już nie wytrzyma, jego opanowanie poszło w odstawkę, gdy Belle zaczęła pieścić i ugniatać swoje piersi. Poszukał jej oczu, ale wciąż miała je zamknięte, poczuł jak drży. Przeszedł go dreszcz ekstazy, zacisnął dłonie na jej udach, zacisnął usta, ale i tak zdążył mu się wymknąć długi jęk zadowolenia. Po chwili poczuł, że i ona będzie szczytować. Przyśpieszyła, oddech stał się krótki, urywany, a dłonie zsunęły się z piersi i szukały oparcia. Wygięła się do tyłu, zacisnęła na nim i trwała tak w bezruchu czerpiąc jak najwięcej z fali przyjemności jaka się po niej rozchodziła. Opadła na niego i pocałowała go długo i desperacko.  
Spojrzała głęboko w jego oczy, przycisnęła dłoń do jego policzka i delikatnie gładziła jego twarz.  
\- Kocham cię. - szepnęła. Sięgnął po koc, zwalony przez nich z łóżka. Nakrył jej rozgrzane ciało, które powoli zaczynało drżeć z zimna, przedostającego się do komnaty przez okno.  
\- Też cię kocham, Belle. - Jej głowa wygodnie się oparła o zagłębienie w jego szyi i tak leżąc, zasnęła.

Głaskał jej włosy i wpatrywał się w przestrzeń. Wciąż próbował uspokoić oddech. Zawsze kiedy się kochali był przez jakiś czas nieobecny. Przeważnie jego głowę zaprzątały obawy, że to tylko sen, a kiedy się obudzi, będzie samotny. Lecz teraz w pamięci miał obraz Belle przechylonej przez okno. Kiedy wszedł do pokoju i ją ujrzał. Tak niebezpiecznie balansującą nad krawędzią przestraszył się. Mało powiedziane. Jego serce przestało bić. Bo wbrew temu co niektórzy sądzą, on ma serce. Serce niegdyś zaprzedane mroku, teraz należące do niej. A niedługo nie będzie tej różnicy. Czysta niewinność skonfrontowana z mrokiem stworzy czysty mrok, nie będzie dla niej nadziei. Jedyne co może zrobić to utrzymywać ją w fałszywym poczuciu, że jest inaczej, a później?

Wrócił wspomnieniem do tamtej chwili, gdy to wszystko się zaczęło.  
Emma wraz ze swoimi rodzicami przyszła do niego w celu znalezienia jakiegoś sposobu na powstrzymanie rozprzestrzeniającej się plagi śmierci wśród magicznych istot. Nie chciał im pomagać. Wiedział, że to będzie tylko problematyczne, ale Belle go do tego namówiła. Ona nie odwraca się od przyjaciół, nigdy. Tak więc im pomógł, podał antidotum i wszystko było wspaniale. Jednak nie do końca jak się okazuje. Problem dotyczył tylko magicznych stworzeń, nie było wiadome jak zareaguje w kontakcie z człowiekiem. Zelena się zaraziła, a wirus wzbudził w niej gniew i wściekłość. Przypomniała sobie o złożonej obietnicy, która jasno mówiła, że Mroczny będzie cierpiał. Zaklęła Belle.

Na początku Rumplestiltskin pragnął jedynie zabić Zelene, ale bohaterowie przekonali go, że należy jej pomóc a wtedy cofnie urok. Pomógł jej, ale ona mu nie. Nie była w stanie, zaklęcie tego typu nie miało możliwości odczynienia go. Więc jedyne co musiał zrobić to trzymać Belle przy sobie i nie pozwolić jej aby kogokolwiek zabiła. Wydawało się to prostym zadaniem.

Ta metoda sprawdzała się przez jakiś czas. Dopóki bohaterowie znowu nie przyszli po pomoc. Rumple musiał opuścić Zaczarowany Las na parę godzin, odnaleźć Haka i wrócić nim ten umrze. W tym czasie wybłagał, by Regina nie spuszczała z jego żony oka. Jedno proste zadanie.

Gdy wrócił, wiedział że coś jest nie tak. Emma powiedziała mu prawdę. Regina wybrała się do Robina, do jego Kompanii w środku lasu i zabrała Belle ze sobą. Pochłonięta mężczyzną, którego kocha nie zauważyła kiedy żona Mrocznego oddaliła się od obozu i znalazła na skraju wioski. Tam znalazła bawiące się dziecko. Które dziecko nie podeszło by do tak uroczej i niewinnej kobiety jaką była Belle?  
Gdy kobieta wróciła do obozu nikt nie zauważył zmiany. Nic się nie stało. Regina ją przepytywała, ale niczego się nie dowiedziała, prócz tego, że Belle po prostu przechadzała się po okolicy.  
Parę godzin później usłyszeli o morderstwie dziecka. Połączyli fakty, ale było już za późno.

Czy Belle naprawdę nie wiedziała co zrobiła? Zapomniała o tym? A może tylko udawała przed resztą, że nie ma pojęcia?

* * *

Spała. A raczej taką miał nadzieję. Znalazł kilka ciekawych woluminów w swojej komnacie bez wejść i teraz siedział przy stole w komnacie dziennej i wertował kartki w poszukiwaniu choćby wskazówki co do tego, że jednak istnieje cokolwiek co by pomogło Belle.  
Usłyszał kroki na korytarzu, po chwili do komnaty weszła Regina, była Zła Królowa Zaczarowanego Lasu oraz Emma, Wybawicielka.  
\- Czegokolwiek chcecie, odejdźcie. - powiedział, nie odrywając się od lektury. Kobiety spojrzały na siebie. Regina wysunęła się trochę naprzód.  
\- Wiem, że masz ochotę mnie zabić. Rozumiem. Ale potrzebujemy twojej pomocy. Myślisz, że gdyby tak nie było to tak ochoczo weszłabym w paszczę lwa?

Zatrzasnął księgę i odłożył ją na stół. Wstał, odwrócił się i podniósł dłoń w kierunku ciemnowłosej, a ta natychmiast poderwała ręce do szyi i próbowała oderwać niewidzialne dłonie, które pozbawiały ją tchu. Oczywiście jej działania były bezcelowe. Emma mimowolnie zareagowała, ale nim cokolwiek zdążyła zrobić wylądowała na ścianie. Osunęła się po niej i z trudem wstała, próbując przegonić ciemne plamy przed oczyma.  
\- Nic z tego, kochanieńka. Za długo już zwlekałem z ukaraniem jej. - Zwrócił się do blondynki nie spuszczając oczu z Reginy. Wzmocnił nacisk dłoni. - Miałaś jedną, jedyną rzecz do wykonania. A ty musiałaś akurat zawieść?! Jeden raz cię o coś błagałem, a ty pozwoliłaś splamić ją mrokiem!  
Regina z ledwością łapała oddech, robiła się sina na twarzy, a jej opór malał.  
\- Puść ją Gold, inaczej będę zmuszona ci przyłożyć. - Emma celowała w Rumplestiltskina. Uśmiechnął się ironicznie.  
\- To miała być groźba? Ha. Wybacz, kochanieńka, ale nie rusza mnie to. Zapłaci mi za to.  
Ciemnowłosa przestała walczyć, Emma uderzyła Mrocznego wiązką białego światła, a raczej uderzyłaby gdyby Rumplestiltskin nie zasłonił się ciałem Reginy, wyzwolił ją spod działania zaklęcia, a jej nieprzytomne ciało runęło na podłogę.  
Mroczny podszedł do Wybawicielki i przez zaciśnięte zęby wypowiedział.  
\- Ze mną się nie zadziera. Moja cierpliwość do was.... bohaterowie – wypluł to słowo jak największą obelgę – się skończyła. Błędem było przychodzenie tutaj.  
\- Rumple?

Do pomieszczenia weszła Belle. Swoje kasztanowe włosy niechlujnie zebrała w kitkę luźno opadającą na kark. Na cienką koszulę narzuciła jeden z płaszczy Rumple'a i przytrzymując go dłońmi pod szyją, wciskała twarz w puszysty kołnierz. Jej smutne oczy wpatrywały się w Mrocznego, który na jej widok zapomniał o gościach, którym groził śmiercią. Podszedł do swojej żony.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? - spytał, wpatrując się w jej oczy.  
\- Tak, usłyszałam hałas i postanowiłam sprawdzić co się dzieję – wyszeptała. Delikatnie przesunęła palcami po jego policzku, przymknął oczy i wtulił twarz w jej dłoń. Przyciągnęła go do siebie i wtuliła się w niego.  
\- Bałam się... Znów to samo.... Ale... Boje się, Rumple.  
Objął ją mocniej.

Jej rozchwianie emocjonalne się nasilało. Dla Rumple'a, który zawsze był tym potrzebującym wsparcia, taka zamiana nie przychodziła z łatwością. Jak mógł być silny i dodawać otuchy kiedy miał ochotę usiąść w kącie i płakać z bezsilności?  
Trzymanie jej w ramionach czy dotrzymywanie towarzystwa nie było takie trudne, ale z czasem Belle zaczęła go prosić o różne rzeczy. To było najtrudniejsze, nie potrafił jej odmówić. Dopóki jej zachcianki obejmowały teren zamku nie miał z tym większego problemu, ale bał się gdy poprosi go o wyjście, nie będzie mógł jej odmówić, a opuszczenie terenu zamku mogło by się źle skończyć. W zamku panuję nad przepływem magii, doskonale wie co i ile pochłania energii, więc może kontrolować tempo w jakim mroczna magia próbuje przejąć jego ukochaną, ale poza włościami nie ma takiej możliwości. I to go przerażało. A wiedział, że prędzej czy później ona go o to poprosi.  
\- Kochanie... - szepnęła.  
\- Tak, skarbie? - Odsunęła się od niego i spojrzała mu oczy, leciutko uniosła kąciki ust.  
\- Chciałabym przejść się po lesie – wsunęła dłoń w jego włosy i delikatnie się nimi bawiła.

Przyjemność, jaką odczuwał gdy go dotykała zmalała, próbował się odsunąć, ale jakaś część jego nie chciała od niej odchodzić. Pragnął spojrzeć jej w oczy i, logicznie argumentując, wyłożyć jej, że to zły pomysł, pragnął być na tyle silny, ale nie był. Zawsze był słaby, ale mimo to spróbował.  
Spojrzał na nią i otworzył usta by choćby próbować pertraktacji z nią, nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, bo Belle zmysłowo oblizała usta, i w tym momencie Rumple przepadł. Uniosła się trochę i go pocałowała. Objęła go i pogłębiła pocałunek, delikatnie przygryzając jego wargę. Powoli odsunęła się od niego i z wyczekiwaniem wpatrywała się. Wciąż utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy Rumple odparł:  
\- Oczywiście, jak sobie życzysz. - zamrugał kilkakrotnie i wpatrywał się w jej oddalającą sylwetkę.

Zacisnął nasadę nosa i przetarł oczy przeklinając swoją uległość wobec tej kobiety.  
Emma w międzyczasie podeszła do Reginy i próbowała ja obudzić, niestety królowa nie odzyskała przytomności, ale można było wyczuć puls. Podniosła ją i przytrzymując sobą zaczęła się wycofywać, nie spuszczając wzroku z Mrocznego.

Poczuła przeraźliwy chłód przebiegający wzdłuż kręgosłupa, gdy Belle pocałowała Rumple'a, gdyby miała takie doświadczenie w czarnej magii jak Regina, wiedziałaby, że to uczucie jest skutkiem obecności nowej mrocznej energii.

Wykorzystała tę chwilę nieuwagi i przeniosła się wraz z Reginą do zamku.  
Rumplestiltskin nawet nie zwrócił uwagi, że jego ofiary zniknęły.  
Obrócił się kilkakrotnie i rozejrzał po pomieszczeniu, ale nie dojrzawszy niczego co mogło mu przypomnieć o przerwanej czynności, jaką było uśmiercanie znajomych, ruszył za Belle. Wbiegł po schodach i wpadł jak burza do jej pokoju, a ich sypialni.

Belle siedziała na parapecie i zakładała buty. Płaszcz i koszula Mrocznego leżały na łóżku, a ona po raz pierwszy od dawna, ubrana była w suknie. Długą i ciemnozieloną idealnie podkreślająca jej sylwetkę, u dołu widać było ciemne, czarne wzory, które z jednej strony wspinały się wyżej i oplatały ją w pasie. Wstała i podeszła do swojego męża.  
-Jak wyglądam?- wpatrywała się w niego z oczekiwaniem, ale on tylko stał i się w nią wpatrywał. Ona nie ubrała sukni, żadna suknia jaką do tej pory widział nie układała się tak idealnie, jakby spływała po jej ciele, opinając każdy kawałek ciała, a przy tym nie krepującą ruchów. Belle we wszystkim wyglądała cudownie, ale dziś, teraz... Przeszła samą siebie.

Wciąż w osłupieniu zgarnął jej włosy na lewą stronę i delikatnie gładząc odkryte prawe ramie, złożył na nim pocałunek i wyszeptał.  
-Wyglądasz... wyglądasz.. ah...  
Położyła dłonie na jego torsie i go lekko odepchnęła, uśmiechnęła się szeroko.  
-Dobrze, że chociaż jesteś przystojny, bo zaczynam wątpić w twoją elokwencję. - Przesunęła dłonią po jego ręce i chwyciła mocno jego dłoń, odwróciła się w stronę drzwi – nie idziesz?

Wpatrywał się w nią jakby była całym jego światem, bo była całym jego światem, dał się prowadzić na zewnątrz, cholera! Gdyby zmierzali do piekła i tam by za nią poszedł.

W jej krokach można było zauważyć ekscytację jaką odczuwa, będąc znów na otwartej przestrzeni. Przesuwała koniuszkami palców po korze każdego mijanego drzewa, zatrzymywała się by popatrzeć na każde zwierzę, odwracała twarz ku promieniom słońca.

Rumplestiltskin szedł za nią w pewnej odległości, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku. Może jego obawy były bezcelowe? Może Belle jest silniejsza, niż podejrzewał... Przecież mogła się przeciwstawić urokowi, prawda?  
Mroczny zatrzymał się w pół kroku, zamglonym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w punkt przed sobą. Nie poruszał się, nie oddychał, nie czuł. Czas się dla niego zatrzymał. Belle spojrzała na niego i upewniwszy się, że jej nie przeszkodzi, zeszła ze wzniesienia i podeszła do jednorożca pijącego wodę ze strumyka.

Stworzenie nawet jej nie zauważyło. Pogłaskała je, na ten niespodziewany dotyk lekko zadrżało, ale uspokoiło się i pozwoliło się dalej pieścić. Przymknęło oczy z zadowolenia i leciutko zarżało, ten właśnie moment Belle wybrała, by pozbawić magiczne stworzenie serca. Wyrwała je z wciąż unoszącej się piersi, odsunęła się od osłabionego jednorożca i trzymając przed oczyma jego serce, wpatrywała się w nie, gdy je miażdżyła. Stworzenie wydało ostatni dech i padło martwe.

Spojrzała po raz ostatni na jego nieruchome ciało, przesunęła dłonią w powietrzu, a zwłoki zniknęły.  
Obróciła się i zauważyła, że po drugiej stronie strumienia, przez cały czas obserwowała ją dwójka mężczyzn.  
-Witajcie- powiedziała wpatrując się to w jednego to w drugiego. Ruszyła ku nim dzięki lewitacji nad taflą wody, w mgnieniu oka znalazła się pomiędzy nimi. Mężczyźni chcieli uciekać, ale nie mogli się nawet ruszyć, mogli tylko patrzeć jak ta piękna kobieta wyrywa im serca i je miażdży. Z ich ciałami zrobiła to samo co z ciałem niewinnego jednorożca i wróciła do miejsca, gdzie zostawiła męża.  
Stał tam, wśród drzew i krzewów, zamyślony. Anulowała zaklęcie, jego czas ruszył. Zrobił kilka kroków i spojrzał na nią.  
-Może powinniśmy już wracać? - spytała, podchodząc.  
-Dopiero wyszliśmy, nie chcesz pospacerować dłużej? - Spojrzała w jego zdezorientowane oczy i namiętnie pocałowała. Odsunęła się i ruszyła w kierunku zamku. Otrząsnął się i pobiegł za nią.

* * *

Kiedy przepadł, nie wiadomo. Czy było to przed spacerem w lesie? A może w jego trakcie? Kiedy jej urok całkowicie zawładnął jego umysłem? A może to wcale nie urok? Może on się zwyczajnie poddał?

W Mrocznym Zamku nie rządził już Mroczny, lecz jego żona. Do niedawna najniewinniejsza istota, jaka żyła w tej części lasu, teraz okrutniejsza nawet od własnego męża. Rumplestiltskin w swojej karierze złoczyńcy czerpał satysfakcję z manipulowania ludźmi do własnych celów. Zabijał, to fakt, ale zawsze to były osoby, które w jakiś sposób należało ukarać, a że nie miał trudności, aby sięgnąć po morderstwo to sięgał. Lecz Belle... Belle zabijała niewinnych, zabijała, bo sprawiało jej to przyjemność. To nie była już kobieta, którą pokochał. Ta kobieta była zimna, okrutna i władcza. I wiedział, że gdyby mógł potrafiłby wskazać jej właściwą drogę. Ale ona to przewidziała, zabezpieczyła się przed tym. Odebrała mu wolność we własnym ciele, każdy jego czyn był kontrolowany przez nią. Z pana, jakim był gdy się zjawiła w jego życiu, poprzez sługę jej serca, stał się niewolnikiem jej chorych zachcianek. Stał się obserwatorem własnego życia, wszystko co robił, co się wokół niego działo mógł zaobserwować tylko z głębi. Nie miał żadnej kontroli na tym co się dzieje.

Gdy kazała mu wyjść, wychodził. Gdy chciała by gotował, gotował. Gdy chciała się z nim kochać, kochali się.  
Tak naprawdę wcześniej ich związek wyglądał podobnie, prawda? Był gotów zrobić dla niej wszystko. A teraz to robił, tyle że nie on o tym decydował.  
Gdyby chciała go zabić, nawet by się nie bronił. Gdyby przy tym kazała mu się śmiać, śmiałby się. Ale raz jeden zrobiłby to na co i ona i on mieli ochotę. Bo tak naprawdę zginął już dawno. W chwili, gdy pozwolił by mrok splamił jej duszę.  
Co to za życie, jeśli straciło się jedyny blask, który rozświetlał twój mrok, na rzecz ciemności, która go tylko pogłębiała?

Drzwi komnaty się otworzyły, do środka weszli bohaterowie – Regina, Emma, Kilian, Śnieżka i David.  
-To się musi skończyć Belle. Te morderstwa, zniszczenia. Nie możemy pozwolić by twój terror się bardziej rozprzestrzenił. - Emma wyszła przed szereg, gotowa bronić swych przyjaciół, gdyby Belle zdecydowała się w jakiś sposób ich zaatakować. Jasne włosy spięła z tyłu, niebieskie oczy nie spuszczały nowego zagrożenia choćby na chwilę. Dłoń w skórzanej rękawicy spoczywała na głowicy miecza.  
Belle podniosła wzrok znad księgi.  
-Mówiliście coś? - przerzuciła kolejną stronę i zagłębiła się w lekturze. Na tę jawną ignorancję Regina postanowiła zareagować. Magią chciała odebrać księgę, lecz na jej drodze stanął Rumplestiltskin.  
-Odsuń się Gold. - „Chciałbym, zakończcie to” pragnął powiedzieć, ale nie mógł. Wpatrywał się pusto przed siebie, patrząc i nie widząc. Podniósł dłoń i lekko machnął w ich kierunku, ale nim zaklęcie do nich dotarło, Regina ustawiła barierę.  
-Nie starasz się kochanieńki. - mruknęła zza książki Belle. Rumple natarł gwałtowniej na nieproszonych gości. Regina i Emma odpierały jego ataki, a w tym czasie pirat, królewna i Książę otoczyli Mrocznego.  
Zła Królowa i Wybawicielka rzuciły w jego kierunku potężne zaklęcie, wykorzystujące ich złączony magiczny potencjał, a w tym czasie David i Kilian podeszli bliżej niego i zamachnęli się mieczami. Skupiony na blokadzie zaklęcia, odparował atak Davida, ale ostrze Kiliana utkwiło mu w boku. Po chwili poczuł ukłucie w barku. To strzała puszczona przez Śnieżkę utknęła w jego ciele. Odparł atak magiczny, wyjął miecz i rzucił nim w kierunku właściciela, sięgnął po strzałę i zachwiał się na nogach. Po chwili odzyskał równowagę i wyjął strzałę, obejrzał grot i ukuł lekko koniuszek palca wskazującego. Odrzucił strzałę i spróbował wyleczyć skaleczenie. Zachwiał się mocniej i musiał się oprzeć o stół. Spróbował wyleczyć ranę po mieczu i strzale, ale i one były uodpornione na magię.  
-Nie mieliśmy wyboru, Gold. To jedyny sposób by cię powstrzymać. Powstrzymać Belle.

Po raz pierwszy od całego zajścia, Belle odłożyła książkę i zainteresowała się tym co się dzieję.  
Spojrzała na Rumple'a, przesunęła dłonią po jego ranach. Krew sączyła się pomiędzy jej palcami, roztarła ją między opuszkami i przyjrzała się.  
\- Rzadka trucizna... Sparaliżuję cię na jakiś... miesiąc? Może tydzień. - przyłożyła dłoń do jego serca, wspięła się na palce i namiętnie pocałowała – ale niestety nie mogę sobie na to pozwolić. Szkoda, byłeś wspaniałym kundlem.

Wyjęła jego sztylet, który od pewnego czasu miała zawsze przy sobie i wbiła go w jego pierś. Spoglądała w zamglone, gadzie oczy swojej Prawdziwej Miłości.  
Rumplestiltskin na chwile wyrwał się spod kontroli uroku Belle i klątwy Mrocznego. Po raz pierwszy od powrotu do Zaczarowanego Lasu mógł stać się człowiekiem jakim był przed dekadami. Raz jeszcze, przed śmiercią, ujrzał świat oczyma Rumplestiltskina, zwykłego wieśniaka. Ale twarz jaką było dane mu ujrzeć, nie była tą którą chciałby zobaczyć. To nie była jego Belle, jego ukochana.

Jego ciało padło u jej stóp.

Sztylet zyskał nowego właściciela.

Mrok, który krył się w jego sercu, wniknął w Belle. Jej ciało pokryło się starożytnymi runami, a karnacja zmieniła zabarwienie w lekki odcień żółtego papieru.

 

**KONIEC**


End file.
